American Money
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Alfred spends an afternoon with Arthur on the beach, but can't help but to let his obsession with Arthur's eyes show a bit... (This is pretty much just a casual fluff fic)


Hey guys! I'm back with a short one shot inspired by one of BORNS's songs called American Money. I couldn't help but to write something short and fluffy, centralized around my obsession with Iggy's green eyes :3

Anyway, enjoy~ Many thanks to samsquared for being my beta!

I guess this counts as a song fic?

* * *

 _So we took to the calico road  
_ _Running from the weather  
_ _There was a highway inside of her eyes  
_ _There was a buried treasure_

 _And we got caught in the storm  
_ _You started flying a kite  
_ _At the end was the key to my heart  
_ _You were my lover for life_

If there was anything Alfred loved about his lover, it was Arthur's beautiful green eyes. Not that his eyes were the only reason why he loved Arthur, but it was always something that Alfred loved to look at.

Unfortunately, it was rather hard to look at Arthur's eyes without the other scowling and complaining about Alfred staring.

"Arthur," Alfred said, one hot summer day. The two were just relaxing on the sandy beaches of Florida while taking a short break from their nation duties and politics. Arthur was hiding under an umbrella from the sun's powerful rays but was clearly enjoying the change from the dreary weather of his own country. "Take off your sunglasses."

"Alfred," Arthur looked over at the American who was happily lying on his stomach on a beach towel. They had just gone swimming and Alfred's hair was still wet, the taste of salt still strong on his lips and tongue. "You do realize the purpose and benefits for having sunglasses on, right?"

"I know. But I want to see your eyes," Alfred smiled at Arthur. Unfortunately, Arthur didn't comply.

"I don't wish to be blinded, or bothered, while I'm trying to relax, Alfred. Maybe later," he rebuffed him, though Alfred could see his cheeks turn a rosy shade. The two fell silent for a few moments, but, of course, the American could not stay quiet for long.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes, Alfred?" The tone was mildly annoyed, if not a bit short.

"I love you. And your blush."

Arthur cheeks flushed more and the Brit held the book he was reading over his face to hide himself from the obvious staring.

"You dress like an old man going to the beach though." Alfred added, once again saying too much. It was true, though. While Arthur sported a pair of swimming trunks, he also had a tropical shirt that screamed "I'm a tourist" and sported a straw hat with a red ribbon tied around the base. He hadn't quite rubbed all the stark white sunscreen into his face after the reapplication he insisted Alfred help him with after swimming. Sometimes, Alfred joked about how Arthur's skin was florescent.

"Piss off, Alfred," Arthur said, but without too much conviction. Alfred laughed but relaxed back on his beach towel, enjoying the hot sun on his back. He knew that he'd totally get tan after this. Unlike Arthur, he was quite good at maintaining a bronzy glow.

It was only when Arthur shook Alfred's shoulder when he realized he had fallen asleep and the weather had changed.

"Alfred! Wake up!" Arthur had already began folding his chair, stuffing his book into the beach bag he had brought with him. "Alfred! A storm's coming!"

Alfred sat up, looking around. Other beach goers were scrambling to pack their towels and chairs quickly. The sky was slowly getting darker as the bright baby blue was replaced with an ominous grey. Clouds rolled across the sky at an alarming rate and the wind had already started to pick up, small typhoons of sand swirling around the patrons.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier, Arthur?" Alfred jumped up, balling his towel up and slipping on his sandals. Arthur wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I fell asleep too..." He said guiltily, but continued his attempt to pack his chair in the case it came in. Alfred simply folded his chair, stuffed his towel and sunscreen in the beach bag Arthur brought, and started on the umbrella. The umbrella was flapping wildly and fought being closed as Alfred tried to pull it in. When he finally succeeded, he gestured to the parking lot.

"Come on! Before the rain-" but as the words left his lip, Arthur and Alfred watched as an almost literal wall advanced towards them, the sand being pummeled by each drop. Before they could even get to their feet, the rain had drenched the pair.

The couple ran to their car, quickly opening the back, throwing in the chairs and towels before jumping into the car and slamming the doors. There was a moment while the two started at the downpour barraging the windows when the two burst out laughing. Both were as soaked as they had been when they came out of the ocean.

"You didn't check the weather today?" Arthur asked, between laughs.

"I thought you were the one in charge of the rain, you water sprite..." Alfred laughed, reaching back for the extra towels Arthur insisted on bringing and began to start drying off his hair and protect his car seats from the water.

"Your country."

"Your rain."

"Shut up."

Arthur smiled at him and then sighed. "Oh bugger, I was hoping that we'd have a nice beach day..."

"We could always just go to the movies or something," Alfred shrugged, starting the car. He shivered briefly and looked over at Arthur. The sunglasses were off now and Arthur's lovely eyes were looking at the onslaught outside the car.

"Hm... We should change first," was all Arthur said.

"One more thing..." Alfred said. Arthur looked over, curious what the other thing could be when he felt Alfred's lips on his own in a sweet, but short kiss.

"Okay, now we can go." Alfred said with a satisfied grin. He'd gotten a good look at Arthur's eyes again. Arthur said nothing and hid his face by facing away but Alfred could see that Arthur's cheeks and ears were slowly turning a bright red color.

"Git," Arthur huffed a little and sighed anyway. Alfred started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Y'know somethin, Artie?" Alfred started as the couple drove down the road. "Your eyes are really amazing..."

Arthur paused, swallowed and looked sideways at Alfred. "You know that my brothers have the same eyes... they're not that special..."

"But I'm not in love with your brothers," Alfred smiled, keeping his eyes on the road for safety's sake.

 _So take me to the paradise  
_ _In your eyes  
_ _Green like american money  
_ _You taste just right  
_ _Sweet like Tennessee honey_

 _And we can run away  
_ _Swimming in the sunlight everyday  
_ _Paradise in your eyes  
_ _Green like american money_


End file.
